Victor Stone (SV)
:"Normal? Over half my body is out of a Sharper Image catalog!" - Victor Stone, Cyborg Victor Stone is a metahuman with endoskeletal cybernetic enhancements. He has worked as an on-and-off member of the Justice League under the code name Cyborg. He is a former Metropolis High School star wide receiver. It was in that time when he met Clark Kent at Smallville while playing against him in their senior year. He was involved in a car accident that killed the rest of his family, but he was rebuilt by Dr. Alistair Kreig, who experimented on a group of test subjects for SynTechnics. Victor was the only test subject to survive the experiments, during which he was implanted with electrical and mechanical parts. Season Five Feeling sympathy for Victor and his search for his beloved girlfriend Katherine, SynTechnics scientist Dr. Hong allowed him to escape captivity. While making his escape, Victor was struck by Lana Lang's car. He took Lana to the hospital and after watching him walk away without a scratch, Lana called Clark to investigate. Clark befriended and promised to help him. Clark took Victor to stay at his loft; however, SynTechnics security personnel broke into the barn and shot Victor in the arm. Clark and Lana took Victor to Lois' apartment, where Victor began leaking battery fluid; he would die if the wound was not treated. While Clark went to confront Lex about SynTechnics' activities, Victor, overcome by his desire to find Katherine, escaped Lana's watch and went to Katherine's house. It turned out to be a trap; Lex Luthor and Dr. Alistair Krieg, who had supervised the experiments on Victor, had lured him there, and made him return to the SynTechnics lab at gunpoint. At the lab, Lex informed Victor of SynTechnics' plans to insert a chip into his brain, thus turning him into a robot for all intents and purposes. Just when Dr. Krieg was about to drill into Victor's head, Clark broke into the lab and rescued him. Clark brought Victor back to the Kent barn, where Victor thanked Clark for his actions. At that moment, Lana brought Katherine into the barn, and she and Victor shared an emotional reunion. Season Six One year after his escape, Victor and Katherine broke up. Depressed and ready to give up, he was living on the streets when he met Oliver Queen. Oliver offered him food and shelter and, according to Victor, gave him "a reason to go on." Oliver recruited Victor for his fledgling hero team. Victor's technology was upgraded by Queen Industries so he could hack into schematics and security data. He has chosen the codename Cyborg for the team. Clark met Victor again while the team prepared for their first mission. After they successfully destroyed the Level 33.1 laboratory at the Ridge Facility, the team left Metropolis to travel around the globe and bring other 33.1 laboratories down. Season Nine Under the orders of Chloe Sullivan, Victor helped Roulette and the rest of the league manipulate Oliver overcome the depressive and self-destructive behavior he began exhibiting, following the murder of Lex Luthor. Victor's part was to hack into Oliver's bank accounts and drain him of his funds. Their actions allow for Oliver to recover and retake the Green Arrow title as well as work towards reforming the League. Later, when Chloe, Oliver and Clark are investigating the death of the Star-Spangled Kid, they discover that he had a book documenting the entire Justice League, including Victor. Checkmate wanted to know where Victor Stone and the other Justice League members were but Oliver Queen stopped Clark Kent from telling Amanda Waller about the League. Cyborg returned along with John Jones, Black Canary, Hawkman, and Stargirl to discuss the battle plan against the Kandorians. He backed up Carter's plan to strike first, even getting into an argument with John Jones about Clark's idea. He was saddened by the idea of Clark leaving forever, but agrees with it in the end. He saluted Clark with the rest of the team before returning to the battle. Season Ten After Hawkman sacrificed his life to save Lois Lane from the villainous Slade Wilson, all Justice League members attended a funeral service held in Carter's home country of Egypt, led by Stargirl. Victor was left unconscious along with the rest of the team when a mysterious pyramid rose from the ground emitting a bright light. He along with the rest of the heroes were held captive by the Government, but would be freed thanks to Chloe Sullivan and the Suicide Squad. Powers and Abilities *'Super strength' - Due to the bionics that make up the complexion in his legs and arms, Victor is able to lift heavy objects, and can throw humans around easily. He is also able to stun Clark, but not actually harm him. *'Super stamina' - Due to the bionics that make up the complexion in his arms and legs, Victor can be physically active for long periods of time. *'Super durability' - As a living cyborg, due to the cybernetics, Victor has an increased threshold for pain; he survived a direct collision with a car and seemed to be unphased after the accident. But he isn't entirely invincible; he does bleed. *'Technopathy' - Victor can take and erase data from any computer system on earth; his left eye turns into a computer monitor to hack into systems. *'Energy projection -' Victor can project blasts of energy from his hands this is shown visually as shockwaves coming from his hands. Cyborg once displays additional abilities such as offensive sound wave projection on a couple of LuthorCorp guards. Weakness/Vulnerabilities *'Cybernetic Limitation' - Cyborg, since his is mostly mechanical parts, can be hacked if someone is adept enough with computers. Cyborg usually remains conscious after the hacking but cannot move his body. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Smallville Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Justice League (SV) Members Category:Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Living Vigilantes Category:Living Smallville Characters Category:Living Smallville Heroes Category:Smallville Heroes Category:Smallville Vigilantes Category:Living Smallville Vigilantes Category:Living Justice League (SV) Members Category:Metahumans Category:Living Metahumans Category:SV Metahumans Category:Living SV Metahumans Category:Superstrength Category:Major Heroes Category:Smallville Active Heroes